1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electro-optical module, a power supply substrate, a wiring substrate, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A type for mounting an electro-optical panel having an electro-optical element, such as a liquid crystal device, on an electronic apparatus, such as cellular phone and television has been known in the related art. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-209581.
In order to safely drive the electro-optical element on the electro-optical panel, a method for mounting the electro-optical panel, a method for connecting the electro-optical panel to a wiring substrate, configuration or structure of the electro-optical module need to be considered in addition to the configuration of the electro-optical panel itself. As the electro-optical panel has been densely integrated, problems, such as noise or a delay, in control signal or instability of the driving voltage need to be solved in consideration of the mounting type.
An object of the invention is to provide the electro-optical module and related components which are designed to solve the above-mentioned problem.